


That Awkward Moment

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers two incidents from his soulless days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6.05 & 6.12. Requested at helpjapan on LJ.

Sam lay awake. After nearly a year of no sleep, he would think he would be sleeping all the time. Or perhaps his body had gotten so used to one rhythm it was hard to go back. Instead of sleeping, he was turning over two memories in his head. The first he dubbed ‘That Awkward Moment When Your Brother Finds You Having Sex Instead of Rescuing Him’. This memory cropped up quite suddenly and with embarrassing clarity one recent evening when he walked in on Dean watching pay-per-view porn in their motel room. He had apologized profusely, tomato red, and walked right back out. The excessive amount of sorrys were more about the memory than the incident, he understood later.

The second was more complicated and far less tangible. This memory he called ‘That Awkward Moment When Your Brother Gets Turned Into a Vampire’ and it was vague, returning only in hazy bits and pieces. And Dean knew. He _knew_ , even if it took him a while to figure out. Sam wasn’t sure which made him feel worse—that he let it happen, or that Dean knew. He wished he didn’t have this memory; the other was easier and Dean even found it slightly funny later when he figured out why Sam was so upset that night.

Sam turned over, resting his head on his arm and biting down on the tip of his thumb. He could see his brother passed out on the bed across the room. “Dean,” Sam said quietly into the dark room. “Hey, Dean.” There was no response, and he gave up. It was probably for the best. He didn’t know how to begin fixing what he had done to Dean, for all his talk about wanting to make things right.


End file.
